


Kinky

by JrockLuvrMoriY



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graphic Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrockLuvrMoriY/pseuds/JrockLuvrMoriY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira has been traveling with Law and roped Mihawk into their trip. Mihawk has agreed to show Law the world of the Shichibukai and they end up on a familiar faces ship ready to party the night away. Akira plays with fire and gets a lot more than she bargained for. Multiple pairings, going to be a series of related oneshots with some plot. More details on what to expect with each chapter - Zoro will make a camero in the future. ShanksXMihawkXOCXLaw<br/>First story in years!  HikariNoTenshi-Crystal on FF.net wrote the original version of this first chapter as a request.<br/>With permission I have added lots of detail and posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was a originally a oneshot that I requested from the lovely HikariNoTenshi-Crystal. BUT I have added a lot of detail to this version. I had not written anything in years and was dying to read something with this pairing. She did a wonderful job and came up with the original Kinky oneshot. It can be found in her One Piece One Shots story collection as chapter 56. It was about 5,000 words. Well this idea was so strong in my head that with he permission I took to writing for the first time in years and added a lot of details in the lemon scene. Everything before the OC is in her room is all her work and I did nothing. After that point I added roughly almost 3,000 words I think. This inspired a whole host of ideas for related oneshots that are going to make up this story! I plan on about 8. The second chapter is already underway. She has given me permission to post this on my account and is even helping me with ideas and motivating me for the other chapters. Feedback would be great!  
> I do not own One Piece. There would be much more Shanks. ShanksXMihawk would so be cannon if I did.  
> The OC Akira is my own. HikariNoTenshi-Crystal did help me begin to put her detail on to paper. (Seriously she is the best!)  
> Steamy Lemons ahead. Super Light bondage, Graphic descriptions. You are warned.

"Hey, where are we going?"

            Law looked over at his friend Akira, who had bright blue eyes, and long, wavy black hair. She was slightly tanned from being on the sea most of her life, and was curvy. Her eyes were directed slightly upwards to him since the top of her head only reached his chest. He happened to run into her on one of his trips and they got along for the most part, so she traveled with him to kill time. He stared at her without answering, making her huff in irritation and wave her hand in front of his face.

            "Hellooooooo! Anyone in there?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion as to why he was zoning out in front of her.

            Law grabbed her hand and pushed it away from his face. "A party." He said simply, crossing his arms again and leaning back against the railing with his sword in front of him. He pushed his hat down over his eyes and crossed his legs, trying to relax while he had the time. Suddenly he felt her grab onto his yellow and black hoodie, making him peek from under his hat and see her looking at him with flashing eyes.

            "A party?" She said. He couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous…..probably a little of both. She liked the fun atmosphere of the parties, but hated big groups, especially if they were people she didn't know.

            He let out low grunt in answer, making her nearly bounce on her knees as she knelt on the ground. "Hey! Whose party is it?"

            She waited for him to answer, but obviously he was feigning sleep and wasn't going to answer her any time soon. She jumped up in excitement and ran towards her temporary room that was on Law's ship to go change. Law watched her from under his hat, a smile edging across his face lightly without him realizing. In all honesty he was dragging her along because he was being dragged by Mihawk who wanted to show him the world he was trying to get into with the Shichibukai. He glanced over at said man who stood at the front of his ship with arms crossed. He'd been watching the sea ever seen he set foot on the ship, saying he was keeping 'watch' in case any sea kings came by. But now his attention wasn't on the waters below, but behind him at Akira who was walking towards the cabins. Her hair bounced with every light skip in her walk, making it look like it rippled like the ocean waters.

            Law narrowed his eyes at Mihawk, seeing his attention wasn't just momentary on her due to her coming behind him. He was fully focused on her, his sharp eyes taking everything about her in. It wasn't until she shut the door behind her did his eyes finally cut away. He caught Laws eyes that were peeking from below and he smirked before turning back towards the ocean. Somehow Law felt like that was a declaration of war; and the battle was over who would have Akira.

            "No….flippin….way!" Akira said with a beaming smile.

            "Yo! Mihawk!" Shanks called out, waving his hand so they can see him….though he was pretty obvious with his red hair. "Glad you could make it! Oh?" He peeked around the hawk eyed man to the two new guests that were piling aboard his ship. "You brought guests?"

            "Trafalgar Law, someone who wants to become a shichibukai. And…." Mihawk began to introduce, stepping aside so Shanks could see them clearly.

            A wide smile etched across Shanks' face just before someone flew through the air and latched onto him. "Shanks!" Akira shouted out, giving him a welcoming hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"

            "It's been at least two years!" Shanks said with a chuckle while setting her down. "So tell me…" He got real serious, making her stand up straight and look at him with bold eyes. "…which one is your boyfriend?"

            Akira almost planted into the ground in exasperation at his sudden playful attitude. He always did this to her. She stood up straight and clenched her fists, a blush erupting on her face as everyone began to stare at their captain shouting. "Neither!" She stuck her tongue out at him before huffing again and crossing her arms over her chest. She turned away from him and jutted her chin out, deciding giving him the cold shoulder would be a suitable enough punishment for his teasing. She heard a relieved sigh from behind her, making her look back at Shanks who was smiling at her goofily. Was it him who sighed? Nah.

            " Come on~~~ Don't be mad!~~~~" Shanks begged, realizing she was going to keep giving him the cold shoulder until she felt like he had gotten enough punishment. "I'm sorry~~~" Shanks threw his arm over her shoulder, putting his chin on her other one and fake apologizing as he gave her puppy dog eyes. Law and Mihawk both narrowed their eyes at him; both realizing there was even more competition than they had previously thought.

            It was just as Akira thought…she hates large groups. The party had already started with a feast and drinks, music, and dancers. Where Shanks got all the dancers…..who knows. But as more time went by the more people joined in the party and crowded together. It left Akira anxious. She found a small place by the ship that didn't have anyone around.

            "I hate parties." She sighed, thrumming her fingers on the boat behind her as she leaned on her arms.

            "Yet you were so excited." Law chuckled, spooking her as she realized he was sitting next to the ship as well, but in the darkness so no one would notice him. "You escape too?"

            Akira smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, I admit, I like parties, but I hate crowds with a passion." Law chuckled again, already knowing this fact from being with her all the time.

            "Want a drink?" Law asked, making her look over at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't see any booze around him that he could share with her, and she knew very well he wasn't going to dare go into the crowd just to get some. Law knew what she was thinking and smirked more. He reached out to a box near him and lifted the lid up, showing a whole crate full of sake inside.

            "You're awesome, you know that?" She said, walking over to him and reaching out to a sake bottle. "Only you would 'accidentally' find a crate full of sake."

            "There was no accident about it." He said, taking a swig of his own bottle.

            They both began drinking away at the sake bottles, feeling the hot liquid burn down their throats with every gulp. The conversations between them were completely random as they talked about hating large groups, to how each one knew Mihawk or Shanks, and so on. Before Akira realized, the world around her swam and danced.

            "I think I'm done." She said, waving her hand in front of her to try and cool her skin that was on fire. She glanced over at Law and noticed he was hardly affected at all by the sake. She narrowed her eyes and noticed the bottle was barely half empty. "You haven't been drinking!" She groaned a slur and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You faker!"

            Law smirked at her, and tipped his hat at her, teasing her in a small fashion that always seemed to push the right buttons in her mind. "Never said I would drink a lot."

            Akira gave up with another groan and turned on her heel, leaning against the ship to keep her balance and letting the cool breeze dampen her cheeks that were flared. She spotted the sparkling lights from the party and the music that roared above the chatter, and finally her eyes drifted over to the dancers that were dressed in little clothing and spun around in front of everyone.

            "So pretty~" She said in a lull. "I wanna dance too!"

            Before Law could argue against her or even try to stop her she was already jumping up and heading away from him. She didn't make it too far though as the crowd of people still seemed to put her on edge. Instead she stayed just outside the crowd and smiled. She stripped off her jacket and rolled up her tank top, making a makeshift tub top like the dancers. She kicked off her boots and sighed in relief at the breeze that ran over her bare skin that wasn't covered by the tube top or shorts she wore.

            She looked at the dancers and smiled, tapping her feet in the rhythm they were moving. She couldn't stop her body as it felt like it was floating on air. She began to spin, jump, twirl, step, and shake as the music thumped and set a beat for her. She smiled and laughed in excitement. It was as if there was no one else in the world, and she was there to just be herself. But what she didn't know was that her laughter caught the attention of a few people, who in turn began to tell others about the lone girl dancing beautifully. Soon everyone, even the dancers themselves, had their eyes turned to her and watched every step she took.

            Akira opened her eyes, seeing the swirling mass of lights and people around her, but it was a blur. Her eyes caught hold of Law who was sitting watching her with awe. She smiled at him and gave a lustful look, making him feel a slight shiver. Her eyes then caught hold of Shanks that was smiling and clapping his thigh along with her rhythm. She bit her lip while smiling and looked at him the same way. His clapping stopped and he gave her a smirk, eyes flashing in knowing. Finally they landed on the stoic Mihawk, who usually shows disinterest in things, was for some reason captivated by her. His eyes followed every small movement she made as if burning it into his memory. She knew he had noticed her stare, not because he changed his look, but it seemed as if his eyes got sharper when she gave him that lust filled stare.

            She knew what she was doing…..oh did she know it. She wasn't drunk enough to ruin her concentration, but the alcohol did have an effect on her that kind of surprised her as well. All three of them were extremely hot, and she could see the subtle hints of how they treated her compared to others. She held herself back because they were all supposed to have a professional relationship out on the sea, but the alcohol broke that barrier down and let her wild instincts out that craved all three of them. She could feel her body burning with their stares and her heart beat rapidly increased. She was out of breath from dancing, and all she wanted was to feel more heat, and to feel like her breath was being taken away.

            She stopped with one finally slow spin, before doing a slight bow and give a smile to people. They all clapped for her and slow she turned, drawing her eyes to each one of the three men like before, showing them it wasn't a trick on their eyesight. Now she had to wait and see if any of them would come and who. If none of them did…..well she'd just have to find another way to lure them.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

            "Hopefully I won't have to wait long." Akira sighed, leaning back on the bed on her hands.

            "Wait for who exactly?" Law asked, peeking through the door and taking a step inside. He raised an eyebrow at her, seeing the smile etch across her face.

            'Bingo!' She thought silently, feeling happy she got one.

            "I'm still waiting for an answer." Law said. He looked at her confused face and sighed. He took a step to the side and pointed behind him with his thumb. "Obviously I'm not the only one who decided to come."

            Akira blinked her eyes in recognition as the other two slipped their way into the room. The door swung shut behind them slowly, the click of the latch the only sound in the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. Not just one, but all three had come following after her. She smiled innocently before letting that smile turn mischievous and her eyes to narrow in seduction. "There's no mistake about this."

            "So, you wanted all three of us to come?" Shanks asked, raising his own eyebrow at her. He couldn't say he was surprised by this honestly, he just didn't think she'd openly admit it.

            "Well, I only expected one of you to come, but I guess I got lucky." She said, sticking her tongue out of her mouth in teasing. The guys all looked at one another, secretly communicating through their eyes with how she was right then and what they were going to do.

            Law shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh, giving up on trying to read Akira, because obviously the moment he thought he finally knew her, she would throw something else at him that shocked him completely. But as she uncrossed her legs and set them side by side one another, he could see her long legs and bare stomach that glistened ever so slightly with sweat and her modified tanktop/tubetop was sliding off of her chest more and more with every move she made.

            "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm not turning down this invitation." He said, taking a step towards Akira who was honestly a little shocked he took the first step. She was excited, as he took off his hoodie and showed her his bare chest and stomach, she could see the dangerous glint in his eyes and couldn't stop herself from gulping.

            Law grabbed her wrist and pulled, making her lose her support on her hands and fall backwards onto the bed. He nestled himself between her legs as he stood and grabbed her other wrist, pulling them both above her head. She looked at her hands and then at Law, surprised by how forceful he was. He grabbed his hoodie that was lying on the bed and tied the arms around her wrist so tight she knew a bruise would appear.

            "That hurts," She grumbled, looking down at him with a pout. His hand glided across her stomach, and then slipped into her underwear and shorts, feeling the soft folds that were already slightly wet and very hot.

            His finger curved, slipping itself into her hole where her walls instantly tightened around him, trying to suck his digit in. "Doesn't seem like you're complaining." He slipped another finger inside of her and began pumping, moving her walls out to try and relax her. Akira’s breath caught as she felt Law’s fingers expertly massage her insides.  A small moan escaped her lips as he moved deeper inside of her.  She tossed her head to the side, crying out as Law’s fingers rubbed a spot that made her see stars.  When she opened her eyes they got caught in the lustful gaze of Shanks who had taken a seat at her desk across the small room.  Apparently he was content with watching Law take her for now, but the growing bulge in the front of his pants was an indicator it wouldn’t be long before he took her too. Or so she hoped.  Law pushed his fingers in hard drawing her attention back to him. 

"Seems you're ready now." He said, taking his hand out and looking at her wet juices that sopped his fingers. He smirked at her as she blushed and tried to keep her breath even. He licked his fingers and the dangerous flare in his eye sparked again, making her gulp and shiver more so than before.

            He grabbed her shorts and underwear and in one go pulled them off. He nestled himself between her legs again and pushed them further apart so he had a clear view of her pussy. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up before undoing his pants with one hand. Akira bit her lip in anticipation, seeing his hard cock spring out of its confinement. He pushed the tip against her, before pulling away and doing it again. She squirmed and groaned, her voice catching with a small wimper.

“Law” his name falling from her lips in a pleading tone. 

Law knew the teasing was absolutely killing her body and mind. He leaned over and placed his mouth near her ear.  “Do you want me to fuck you?” He rasped out, his tip still teasing her opening. 

Looking down at Akira, her hips began lifting up, trying to force more contact, and was testing his control but he would wait for her to respond. Akira debated within herself for a moment. Knowing full well she wanted nothing more than all of them to fuck her senseless, but her stubbornness not wanting her to give in so easily just yet. Law rubbed his thick length over her folds again just barely slipping the tip in. Her muscles clenching in response wanting to be filled.  Her response was immediate after that.  “Yes!”

“Yes what?” Law asked wanting to hear her say that she wanted him to fuck her.  Akira didn’t give a damn about waiting even a tiny bit anymore.  She’d do whatever Law wanted her to just to get him to finally slip inside her and relive some of the building tension.  His teasing was driving her insane.  Looking Law straight in the eyes, a small smile gracing her lips she responds.

“Yes I want you to fuck me.” 

He smirked at her again and grabbed his hat before putting it on her head and sliding it past her eyes.

            Before she could ask why he did that he pushed into her, letting himself fill her all the way to the hilt. Her back arched in pleasure as she opened her mouth in a loud gasp. Someone grabbed her face and kept it tilted back. Law slammed into her again, making her cry out in pleasure. Another cock pushed itself into her opened mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Her breath was stalled as he pulled out of her, giving her a momentary point to suck in a breath before the cock hit her throat again.

            "Couldn't wait huh?" Law asked as he rapidly slammed into her, pushing her walls out and reveling in the feel of her trying to suck his length back inside. Shanks knelt in front of her head, pushing his cock into her throat as if it was her pussy itself.

            "Too hard to resist." Shanks breathed, feeling her hand grasp his legs as a way to stay in reality. He had not been able to wait any longer.  The sight of Akira’s body arching and her cries of pleasure had made what little patience he’d had slip away, and if he was in this state he knew someone else who would be too.  "Why don't you join in Mihawk?"

            The usually stoic man already had a protrusion from his pants from watching the other two work with Akira's body. The lewd sounds that came from her being pounded into while Shanks cock muffled all the noises that spilled from her lips made it really hard for him to concentrate and try to control himself. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed relief of his own. He wasn't going to complain and started walking towards her with intense lust. The continuous body from either side of her body had made her tube top finally slip from her breasts, exposing the large mounds of flesh that seemed to be a magnet for his eyes. 

            His hands grabbed the mounds greedily, moving his thumb over her nipples and making them erect. A breathy moan leaving her body as his hands left her breast  The noise cut short by a sharp cry of pleasure as  Law hit a spot inside her that felt amazing.  Mihawk’s touch wasn't as rough as Law’s was, but wasn't too gentle either. He removed his cock from his pants before grabbing her breasts again and squishing them together, making her turn slightly to the side so he had a way of reaching her. He pushed his cock against the small crease between the two and jerked, letting his precum give him enough lubrication to slide effortlessly between them and back.

            Akira felt like her mind was swimming in water as not only was her pussy being pleasured, but her mouth was being used and her breasts were aching in pain and pleasure. Law quickly sped up his rhythm, pushing her back and forth with his cock, and in turn making her speed up on Shanks' cock. Law grunted as he pushed one last time before splurting his seed within her.  Akira’s pussy convulsed feeling Law’s seed coat her insides.  It was a feeling she could never get enough of causing a low moan to escape her lips.  She may be more of a shy person in public but she had a lot of kinks when it came to the bedroom, and someone cumming inside of her was one of her favorites. Shanks wasn't far behind as he lodged his cock deep within her throat and let his own liquid out, filling her throat and mouth with cum until it was leaking out.  His eyes met Akira’s when the hat slipped away slightly, their gazes remaining locked as Shanks finished releasing his seed.  There was something about Akira looking utterly debauched in that moment, looking into his eyes, his cum dripping from the side of her mouth, hair mussed from her being thoroughly fucked by Law, and her face flush from pleasure that turned him on like no one else had before.  Then again no other person was Akira.  He silently thanked the Gods for returning the lovely creature below him to his life. 

            Law and Shanks pulled out from her, watching as the white liquid poured from her pussy and mouth. Akira clamped her mouth shut and swallowed the salty concoction, and then continued to move her tongue over her lips and chin to get some that spilled out. This was due to her wanting to try the taste, but for the guys, it seemed to make them even harder, as if they hadn't even shot their first load into her already.

            "My turn," Shanks said, moving himself backwards, but continued to kneel down on the bed. He lifted her hands up and undid the jacket from her wrists. The faint line of bruises were already forming around her wrists. Shanks leaned down and kissed the inside of her wrists, before licking the skin and nipping at it lightly.  He had suspected Akira was into some light bondage from the time she had traveled with him two years ago.  She obviously was a huge fan if the state she was in was any indication.  Her desire to keep things professional while traveling kept him from prying too much about her sex life, despite his curiosity he had always respected her decision even though he felt a strong pull towards her.  They had a connection back then and it had lasted despite their time apart.  He could still feel the pull between them and wondered if she would acknowledge what was obviously there now that the alcohol had let her abandon her ideas of professionalism with them.  He nipped her wrist lightly another time, focusing only on their bodies pleasure and saving his other thoughts for later. 

            Akira shivered and let Shanks help her sit up, stopping Mihawk from continuing with her breasts. The hat slipped off from her eyes and off her head, making her look directly at Shanks who effortlessly lifted her up with his arm. She grabbed his shoulders to balance herself, and couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her as he slid her down onto his newly hard cock. His cock was longer than Laws, but not as thick. It didn't stretch her walls like Law's did, but it pushed up into her womb much further than Law could reach. She felt like he was going to break through and slam into the back of her womb. When Shanks had her filled all the way to the base of his length he pulled her close to him. Akira shivered as Shanks used their new position to access her neck.  He trailed kisses adding in an occasional nip all along the column of her throat.  His thrust increased in pace as she moaned clearly loving what he was doing. 

“Shanks.”  Her small whimper of his name causing a sudden surge of intense desire for her to swell. 

His grip along her waist tightened and he slammed her down harder onto his length causing her to cry out.   He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss.  All the pent up desire for each other that had been buried inside came rushing to the surface.  Akira didn’t even think about her desire to remain professional.  All she could think of in that moment was how bad she wanted Shanks, how bad she had always wanted him but didn’t want to risk a change in their friendship.  She kissed him back with equal passion before pulling back.  It was so freeing to act on all her desires for once and tonight that included Mihawk and Law as well.      

            She leaned backwards, feeling him dig deep into her the more she leaned backwards. Law grabbed her wrist and pulled it over to him, making her firmly grasp his cock under her slim fingers. She knew what he wanted; she couldn't be the only one getting pleasure through this. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, running her nails over the skin lightly. She looked over at Mihawk who was inching closer to her on the bed.

            "come here….." She breathed heavily feeling a little bad that Mihawk had so far not had as much action as the other two. She reached out and grasped his cock as well, but led him closer to her as she bounced up and down on Shank's hips. She didn't know how Shanks was keeping her up so effortlessly, but the way he slammed into her made her feel like her mind was gonna blow. When Mihawk was finally close enough she turned her head. She slowly licked the tip of his cock, pressing on the small hole at the top. Mihawk grasped the back of her head, his low groan rumbling through his body into her.

“Fuck.”  The expletive coming from the normally composed and eloquent man sent a fresh wave of desire through her body. 

            Akira moved the foreskin with her fingers, sliding it away from the head. Her tongue wrapped around his thick head, leading her mouth to it so she was completely enveloping it with her mouth and tongue. She used Shanks' pace to start a rhythm for her hand pumping Law, and her mouth to bob up and down Mihawk’s shaft. Her muscles began to get tired though as Shanks picked up the pace, pushing her towards the brink of another climax. Shanks lifted her up and slammed her down, the only rough move he made with her, pushing past the barrier to her womb and hitting the back of it.

“Sha..nks” she moaned out with each thrust as she got to the top of Mihawk’s shaft..  “I feel…..so close…ah…please” 

Shanks hearing her words held her tightly and quickened his pace.  Akira’s sudden screams of pleasure were muffled by Mihawk’s length inside her mouth.  God did she love how Shanks was fucking her right now.  A fast past always felt the best to her and Shanks was hitting the most perfect places in their position too making her reach her peak quickly.  Her climax erupted within her suddenly and powerfully.  Her body convulsing in Shanks grasp as she cried out around Mihawk’s length.  Her cries made her throat tighten on Mihawk’s cock and wring his cum from his cock, pouring it down her throat and into her stomach. Shanks’ climax was within seconds of Akira’s. Her inner muscles clamping down on him hard and rapidly sent him over the edge.  He felt himself release his seed into Akira’s body and realized she must have felt it to because her moans went up an octave. 

Her womb was filled once more now with Shanks cum and she quickly swallowed Mihawk’s while Law's cock swelled up. She grasped his cock tightly around the base, not allowing him to cum yet until she had completely finished the liquid in her mouth. She finally finished and turned her head to look at Law who was grimacing from her not letting him let loose. She opened her mouth wide and held out her tongue, showing him it was for a good cause.

            He didn't waste a moment before letting her loosen her grip around his base and letting the hot liquid come shooting out. His seed hit all inside her mouth and on her tongue, covering it with white liquid. Akira felt like her muscles were jelly as they let her go, her limbs shaking as she tried to sit up. Shanks helped her off of him and she flopped onto the bed with a sigh, giving in to the exhaustion that hit her body.  They all let her rest for moment watching as some of the cum from Law and Shanks spilled from her folds and ran down her thighs.  Mihawk’s gaze turned sharp at the site of the white liquid making a mess of her.

            "We're not done yet," Law whispered in her ear while helping her sit up once more. She looked at him groggily, her eyes still glassed over with pure bliss. "There's still one of us who hasn't had the chance of tasting that delicious place." He licked his lips and nipped at her ear, another shiver running down her spine in pleasure.

            Law had urged her to crawl forward until she was straddling Mihawk, who had laid back on the bed and was smirking at her, eyes filled with excited anticipation. She stood up on her knees, feeling her stomach and how it felt full from all the cum that had already filled her. Was Mihawk going to be able to fit? Would she be able to take another one? She hadn't expected losing her mind this much. Mihawk's calloused hands ran up her legs and to her hips, gently moving her down to his cock that was pressing against her opening. Akira’s eyes went wide as she felt his thick length at her entrance.  Slowly he slide her down until the tip was in and watched as she gripped at his wrists desperately and bit her lip, trying to not have another climax so soon.

            Mihawk's smirk grew before he pushed her down roughly, his cock shoving inside of her and into the hot liquid that was still swirling inside. Akira screamed at the sudden rough pleasurable intrusion and immediately hit another climax. Her back arched and she sobbed out Mihawk’s name. She breathed heavily and slumped forward onto his chest, feeling as if her whole body had lost every ounce of energy. But Mihawk wasn't done yet. He had waited patiently for his turn all night and now he was going to savor every moment of it.  He pushed his hips up into her, while at the same time urging hers down.

            "Ah~!" Akira moaned, pushing up on his chest. Her arms still shook, but her hips automatically moved with his thrusts, the pleasure greater than it had ever been before.

            A hand grabbed her chin, making her turn and face Shanks.  He gave her a quick kiss before he grasped his cock and pushed it against her lips, making her open her mouth and let him push it down deep into her throat. Why was the pleasure building so much? Was it because she had just come so many times? Was it because she liked being used like this by them or just the fact it was these three powerful men themselves? She didn't know but with Mihawk below her and Shanks in front of her, it made her mind feel like water as they fucked her holes.

            A surprised hum vibrated her throat as a thumb pressed against her butthole and a hand grasped her cheek. Shanks grunted at the sudden feel of the vibrations from her throat, putting a hand to the back of her head so she wouldn't pull away.

            "Seems there's one hole that hasn't been fed yet." Law stated, pushing his thumb inside of her. His other finger ran along the bottom of her pussy, lapping up the juices and cum to lubricate the last hole.

            She put a hand on Shanks' hip and pushed away, giving her enough space to release his cock and look back at Law. "Don't!" She gasped, trying to get the words out of her mouth. "It won't…..it won't fit!" She desperately pleaded with him. Mihawk was thicker than Law or Shanks, and he stretched her further inside. There was no way she'd be able to have Shank's long length fucking her throat, Mihawk pushing her pussy past its limits, and also take Law from the back. There was no possible way. "I'll break!" She shouted.

            Shanks couldn't wait any longer as he grabbed her chin again and pushed his cock back into her mouth. She hummed in desperation, making Shank's grunt again from the pleasure. Law either didn't hear her, or was completely ignoring her; probably the latter. He pulled her cheeks apart and pushed the tip against her small hole. Though she grumbled in argument, Law pushed into her, completely sheathing his length inside of her. Akira made a high pitched wailing noise around Shanks cock as she felt law enter her.  She felt so full, so stretched it was almost uncomfortable but it also felt extremely good.  

            Law quickly thrusted inside of her, knowing he wasn't going to last long with how tight it was. Akira's body spasmed from him pushing inside of her, and rubbing against Mihawk’s cock that was already inside. Her ass tightened even more and her pussy clamped down onto Mihawk. She barely stopped her jaw from closing on Shanks, but her teeth still skimmed the skin. She paused and pulled back.  The last thing she wanted to do was to accidentally hurt Shanks because she couldn’t control her bodies actions.  Shanks looked down at her questioning her without speaking any words.  She smiled at him before speaking up.

“Shanks I want you inside me too”.  Mihawk and Law paused in their movements to listen to the ebony haired girl between them.  Shanks looked all to eager to comply but he paused. 

Law was the first to speak up once again this night,  “Are you sure you can handle it” he teased.  “You just said you’d break if I took you while Mihawk was fucking your pussy.” His low voice next to her ear sent shivers down her body. “And now you want him to enter you too?”  he questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

She was never going to stop surprising him.  Akira actually blushed after all that had taken place. “Yes” she said while looking down at Mihawk.  “I don’t want to hurt Shanks just because I can’t control my jaw muscles with you both inside of me like this.” 

Law and Mihawk inwardly smirked. It was rewarding to know they could cause her to loose her control like this, though not believing that was the only reason she wanted Shanks inside her too. 

Shanks scooted closer “Where do you want me?” He asked in a soft voice, his hand softly stroking the side of her face.  He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible since she was in a way doing this for him.  She could have just finished him with her hand but wanted to give him greater pleasure than that.  They all got harder at the thought of her wanting to take all three of them this way.  Who knew the sweet, mild mannered Akira they all knew would be such a deviant in bed.  Well Shanks wasn’t super surprised about her wanting all three of them but aside from that she had surprised even him tonight. 

“I want you inside me with Mihawk.  Please” She shakily said looking to the side, her body shaking in need. Mihawk suddenly thrusted inside her causing her to cry out. 

“Is what you really want” Shanks had started to say but Akira cut him off. 

“It is! Please it is. just fuck me. All three of you please.” She panted out the tension inside of her growing and wanting some relief. 

“Yes ma’am” Shanks said with a huge grin as he moved behind her. 

Law adjusted himself to be over her back more so Shanks could have room to move.  Shanks brought his cock to her entrance that was blocked completely by Mihawk’s thick member. Akira was dripping wet from all the combined cum and her own intense arousal.  Shanks ran his tip around her outer lips getting well lubricated.  Finally in what felt like forever to Akira he started to push in along side Mihawk.

 “AHH! Oh my..ahh yes” Came her broken cries just as he slowly began to enter her.  It stretched her so much Akira almost thought her body couldn’t handle it.  Shanks had some trouble getting in enough but once his tip finally made it in he slid the rest of the way easily.  Akira’s loud moans almost sobs nearly made him loose control as he fully sheathed himself inside.  He took a moment to breath and let her adjust.  Both Shanks and Mihawk groaned as her muscles clenched impossibly tight on them.  “I feel..so full.” She panted out into Mihawk’s collarbone. 

She had fallen flat against him as Shanks pushed in.  The pleasure just from them all stretching her was amazing.  Law started moving, thrusting fast into her ass.  He knew he wouldn’t last long at all now. She was so tight around him it was almost painful.  Shanks and Mihawk were doing their best not to orgasm too fast because they wanted Akira to enjoy this as much as them.  They thrust into her at the same time. All three of them would pull almost completely out of her body, and then thrust back in together. It caused Akira to cry out the loudest she had all night.  She couldn’t think coherently.  All she knew was pleasure in this moment.  Pleasure like she had never felt before.  She was already addicted to this.  She never wanted it to end.  A particularly hard thrust from them had her screaming, her body giving out unable to hold herself up even a little. She fell completely on top of Mihawk and he caught her lips in a searing kiss that made her head spin.  They all said fuck it to the rhythm and each fucked her hard and fast at their own rhythm.

 “Ah!” Akira moaned, with each thrust her moans got louder and louder, though muffled by Mihawk’s lips at first.  “Yes!  Just like that.  Don’t stop!” she yelled pushing he hips back against all of them. 

Three deep groans followed her actions. Mihawk grabbed her hips and helped her bounce against them as much as she could in their position.  He felt her walls clinging tighter and tighter.  Before any of them knew it, her climax erupted, squeezing them harder, and causing them all to simultaneously cum inside of her.  Akira screamed out so loud she would probably be a bit hoarse later, no control over her voice at all as her climax ripped through her.  Her vision going almost completely black.  She was convulsing in Mihawk’s arm.  Her back arching up in Law and Shanks.  Arms grabbing at Mihawk’s wildly absolutely no control over her body.  Mihawk held her tightly to him as he came inside of her for the first time that night.  Her body forcing his and the others to climax with her.  They all watched her come undone completely through their own climaxes.  There was something about a woman coming undone from pleasure, at the peak of their climax that was satisfying like nothing else.  Akira being the one with them made this even better than it being anyone else.  Finally her muscle spasms ceased except for a small twitch occasionally. 

They all lay together for a moment letting the after glow of mind blowing sex that just happened wash over them. Vaguely they wondered if anyone outside on deck had heard her screams. If not it would be a miracle. Law was the first to pull out and Shanks right behind him and then Mihawk, each time someone left her body a whimper fell from her lips.  Akira stayed laying on Mihawk’s chest, for the moment too tired to move.  

            All of them were dead tired, and were all laying in a different positions on the bed. Akira could feel the bulging in her gut that was now overly filled and aching from having so much cum fill her. It wasn’t helping with her laying on Mihawk still so she rolled to the side on her back.  All of the cum that had been released inside of her came running out from both of her holes.  She felt the warm white liquid come out, run over her pussy and drip down her thighs.  It made her moan contentedly as it pushed its way out of her body spreading her folds a little with so much coming out.  The guys chuckled at her reaction even after all of what they had done it was almost as if she wanted more.  Akira breathed heavily and kept her eyes closed, waiting for her muscles to stop clenching and relaxing repeatedly. She tilted her head back and looked at the guys laying around the bed, completely exhausted themselves. She couldn't stop the smile from creeping across her face and a laugh bubbled out of her.

            They all looked over at her, wondering what had gotten into her so suddenly. "I love parties." She said, making all of them smile in turn because they knew that in fact she didn't like them very much.

            "You like what happens at parties." Law chuckled, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

            "She likes what happened here." Mihawk added in, knowing this was what she was really meaning behind her words.

            "I guess I should throw parties more often." Shanks said, looking at her with a teasing look.

            Akira looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You expecting to do this every time?" She smiled at him and let out a small giggle because all three of them were looking at her with their own knowing glances. She looked back up at the ceiling and shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't mind." She teased back, knowing they all knew this was something they all had enjoyed. "Just, take it easy next time." She hissed, rubbing her hips. "I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk for a while."

            The guys busted up laughing, knowing they had pushed her a little far. They pushed themselves far, and with all three of them pummeling her at once, it had to be worse for her. But they'd come up with something so she wasn't as exhausted next time.

Shanks stood up and grabbed a towel from the small attached bathroom in the room and walked over to Akira.  He looked down, eyes locking with hers as he cleaned up all the mess they had made inside of her that had leaked out.  He tossed a towel at Law and Mihawk who cleaned themselves off, along with the covers.  Akira ran to the bathroom while they finished cleaning the covers off.  A minute later they collapse against the bed.  Law was already passed out when Akira returned a moment later.  She pecked Law on the cheek and was pulled down to lay between Mihawk and Shanks, their arms coming to cover her protectively.  She smiled contentedly as she felt herself relax in their arms.  All of them grew silent as the exhaustion took over and they slowly drifted into sleep, not caring about the people outside who had noticed all of them missing.

 


End file.
